


L'amour au temps du coronavirus

by Eilisande



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Communauté : obscur échange, Coronavirus, Humor, M/M, Quarantine, Trump Bashing, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, X-force - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Selon la rumeur, depuis la disparition de Vanessa, Wade ne va vraiment pas bien. Pour lui changer les idées, Negasonic et Yukio décident que c'est le moment de créer la X-Force dont il rêvait. Dommage qu'elles ne se rendent pas compte de la menace qui pèse sur leur tête et que Cable a oublié le principal évènement de l'année 2020. Coincés en quarantaine avec Deadpool, l'horreur ! Autant essayer de le distraire en lui trouvant une copine pour qu'il se calme. Sauf que Wade choisit de porter son attention sur Cable...
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Obscur Echange





	L'amour au temps du coronavirus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rori/gifts).



> Sur un prompt donné par Rori lors de l'Obscur Echange 2020 que j'ai beaucoup aimé. 
> 
> Wade/Cable, et effectivement cet assemblage d’une 2e X-Force avec Wade qui tente de séduire Cable en arrière-plan, bcp de facepalm de la part de Negasonic et Yukio.  
> \- Si tu es tenté(e), j’aimerai beaucoup voir l’ensemble des Xmen et des amis de Wade décider de lui trouver une copine pour qu’il “se calme” (ou pour tout simplement l’aider à faire son deuil de Vanessa, l’enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions etc.). Évidemment, ça dégénère : Wade décide que Cable est totalement la personne qu’il lui faut et se met à le courtiser à grand renfort de fleurs ou en lui offrant la tête de ses ennemis. Il peut totalement y avoir un enjeu plus sérieux au premier plan, par exemple le fait qu’ils soient confinés à cause du coronavirus, même si Wade ne peut pas mourir. Les références à la pop culture récentes sont donc les bienvenues (la quarantaine à cause du coronavirus, le manque de pq, les gens qui proposent de boire de l’eau de javel… Surprends-moi). Même juste quelques petites scènes pleine de bêtises feraient mon bonheur :)

Ça n'avait pourtant pas trop mal commencé. Personne ne savait quand les choses avaient commencé à dégénérer, mais c'était probablement dès la première minute où Wade avait été impliqué. 

Comme toujours. 

À sa décharge, personne ne pouvait deviner ce qui allait tomber sur la tête de l'humanité. 

Pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé, il fallait remonter à la première vaine tentative de création d'une X-Force par Deadpool et la victoire presque accidentelle d'un deuxième groupe hétéroclite contre le Fléau. Sitôt crée, le groupe s'était séparé. Un peu comme si les Rollings Stones avaient jeté l'éponge après avoir écrit As tears go by. Après ça, rideau. Negasonic et Yukio étaient parties finir leur cursus scolaire, puisque le droit de porter un uniforme personnalisé n'équivalait un diplôme dans aucune université. Russel les avait finalement rejoint pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs et prouver à tout le monde qu'on pouvait être gros et être un super-héros, n'en déplaise au diktat de la minceur. Il ne l'avait peut être pas exactement exprimé en ces termes. Domino était partie se mettre au vert après avoir gagné une trentaine de fois le gros lot à Las Vegas, Cable entamer une croisade d'éco-terroriste à tendance messianique, et ainsi de suite. Veni, vidi, vici, on ne s'appelle pas et on ne déjeune pas ensemble. Chacun avait ses petites affaires à mener après tout. Le petit problème dans ce programme, c'est qu'il laissait Wade Wilson livré à lui-même. Première erreur. 

Quelqu'un finit bien par se dire que ce n'était pas une idée brillante, mais un peu tard. Quelque chose comme un an trop tard. Yukio et Negasonic furent les premières à s'en rendre compte. À leur décharge, elles avaient été enlevées avec la moitié de leur promotion par les Broods alors qu'elles fêtaient leur diplôme de fin d'étude et avaient passé des mois coincées dans l'espace. Après quelques semaines passées à se reposer et à profiter l'une de l'autre sans avoir à enlever des boyaux aliens de leurs cheveux, elles s'étaient demandé ce que devenait Wade. On était à la fin du mois de décembre. Personne n'avait de nouvelles de Wade depuis quelques mois et tout le monde se réjouissait de l'aubaine. Deuxième erreur. 

Elles décidèrent de mener leur enquête, mais les X-Men avaient besoin de renforts pour mettre à mal les derniers plans de Magneto, puis ceux de Belasco, puis... Elles ne purent vraiment s'y mettre que début février. Troisième erreur. 

Février vint finalement, et elles filèrent à la recherche de Cable. 

Le voyageur temporel n'était pas difficile à trouver. Il fallait simplement être capable de suivre une piste très particulière et rouge de sang. Elles le découvrirent alors qu'il se tenait allongé sur un toit, l’œil rivé sur la lunette du fusil qui allait lui permettre de supprimer un chef d'entreprise véreux dont les machinations allaient conduire à la plus grosse contamination chimique du pays en 2024. 

-Il faut qu'on parle, fit Negasonic en se positionnant entre lui et sa cible. 

Cable soupira et déplaça légèrement son fusil sur la droite sans perdre de vue sa cible, bien décider à épingler ce fumier une fois les deux filles parties. Yukio sourit et fit semblant de se placer accidentellement entre lui et sa cible. 

-Salut Cable.

-L'homme qui vient de rentrer dans ce bâtiment est sur le point de conclure un deal qui causera 17 millions de morts à moyen terme et des dégâts inestimables à long terme.

-Pas ma priorité pour le moment, reprit Negasonic. Il faut qu'on parle de Wade. 

Cable soupira et commença à fouiller son sac à la recherche des lunettes infrarouges. Il s'était bien renseigné, il savait dans quelle salle avait lieu la réunion. Il savait aussi où s'installerait l'homme corrompu jusqu'à la moelle qu'il suivait depuis des semaines. Ses balles transperceraient sans peine la paroi de verre. Yukio refusait cependant de bouger.

-Pas ma priorité non plus, finit-il par grogner pour la faire partir. 

-Il s'est tué ce matin. 

-Je suis sûr qu'il va déjà mieux. 

-C'était la troisième fois cette semaine. 

Il leva les yeux et Negasonic lui sourit froidement. 

-La première fois il s'est fait exploser avec une base de l'Hydra. La seconde il s'est jeté dans l'Hudson accroché à une ancre. Je continue ? Ou je remonte dans le passé ? Parce qu'il y a eu quelques jolies explosions avant celle-là. 

-Il a été discret ces derniers temps, ajouta Yukio, mais tous ceux qui ont l'ont vu ou ont juste entendu parler de lui ces six derniers mois nous ont dit qu'il était mort. Il a affronté l'Hydra, l'AIM, la Main... Très souvent l'Hydra. Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'Hydra particulièrement, même s'il va de soit que ces nazis le méritent. Il prend à chaque fois des risques énormes et il y reste presque à chaque fois. 

-C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de la mort de sa copine. Personnellement, j'ai parié qu'il allait essayer de se noyer dans du béton, mais j'aurais peut être du mettre mon argent sur de la lave.

-Negasonic !, s'offusqua Yukio. 

Negasonic haussa les épaules. 

-Quoi ? Wolverine a parié sur de l'adamentium en fusion. Je n'allait pas rester à l'écart. D'ailleurs, Wade serait probablement fier de me voir parier sur sa mort. 

-Une balle dans sa tête sur la tombe de sa copine, marmonna Cable. C'est un traditionaliste et une drama-queen.

Il rangea les lunettes infrarouges. Il n'avait plus la moindre chance de réussir le tir avant que les papiers ne soient signés et décida de passer au plan B. Les deux filles ne le lâchaient pas du regard. Elles s'efforçaient à ne pas penser trop fort ce qu'elles avaient en tête. Cable n'avait pas l'air des plus en forme non plus. Après tout, l'anniversaire de la mort de Vanessa correspondait aussi à la perte de sa famille, à cent ou deux cent ans près. Lui aussi avait besoin de distraction et qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'avait pas à supporter ça tout seul.

-Visiblement, vous avez un plan, soupira Cable. Puis-je savoir ce que j'ai à faire dans tout ça ?

-Il faut occuper Wade jusqu'après la date anniversaire et l'aider à se reconstruire, expliqua Yukio. S'il pense à autre chose et qu'il réalise qu'il n'est pas seul, il ira peut être un peu mieux. 

Cable se tourna vers Negasonic qui haussa un sourcil sarcastique. La jeune fille n'y croyait pas trop non plus, mais elle était prête à essayer, au minimum pour faire plaisir à Yukio et aussi parce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose comme une vague affection pour Wade. Comme on ressent de l'affection pour un chien écrasé sur la route. 

-Et vous pensez retenir son attention, pendant quoi, deux semaines ? 

-Un mois, de préférence. Cela nous permettrait d'être avec lui avant et après la date anniversaire. 

Cable éclata de rire.

-Vous pensez vraiment que quelque chose peut retenir l'attention de Wade Wilson pendant un mois entier ? 

Negasonic sourit. 

-Wade veut se donner un genre, expliqua-t-elle, mais ce qu'il veut vraiment, c'est une famille. Pour retenir son attention éloignée de Vanessa, on lui donne ce qu'il veut.

-Et c'est ? 

-X-Force. 

Les deux jeunes filles laissèrent Cable réfléchir quelques instants, mais il leur parut plus dubitatif qu'autre chose. 

-Qui sait, cela pourrait même être utile pour tes projets, non ?, insista Negasonic qui commençait à s'impatienter. Sauver le monde de lui-même et tout ce pataquès. Tu es peut être du futur et mieux informé et armé que nous, mais ça ne suffit pas toujours. Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'une équipe pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les salauds comme ce chef d'entreprise.

-Je croyais que les X-Men désapprouvaient le meurtre et l'usage de la force.

-Et moi je croyais que tu avais rencontré Wolverine depuis le temps. Le meurtre est désapprouvé par les X-Men, mais des fois c'est inévitable. D'ailleurs, tu ne comptait pas tuer ce type. 

Negasonic fit un pas de côté et le défia du regard. Cable jeta à peine un regard sur l'immeuble en face.

-Non, reconnut-il juste avant de tirer. 

La balle traversa la vitre pourtant réputée incassable et la balle s'encastra pile dans les exemplaires nouvellement signés. Le plan B avait marché. Et si le capitaine d'industrie ne comprenait pas le message, Cable avait plein d'autres balles en réserve. Plein d'autres manières de l'effrayer et de lui faire renoncer. 

Negasonic leva un sourcil mi-impressionné, mi-moqueur, sur lequel elle avait beaucoup travaillé face à son miroir. 

-C'est Wade qui t'as appris à laisser aux gens une seconde chance ? 

Cable refusa de répondre à la question et elle n'insista pas. 

-X-Force, donc, fit-il en remettant son arme à sa place et en réunissant les affaires. Et si ce plan ne marche pas. 

-X-Force, confirma Negasonic. Et sinon, lui trouver une nouvelle copine. Ça c'est le plan B. 

-On travaille encore aux plans C à E, sourit Yukio. Vu qu'on parle de Wade, il pourrait y en avoir besoin. 

Quatrième erreur. Avoir des plans de contingence était rarement suffisant quand on parlait de Wade. Cinq plans c'était vraiment sous-estimer son potentiel. Et les trois mutants laissaient de côté un détail de taille. Plus exactement, un détail minuscule, mais d'envergure planétaire. 

-Très bien, décida Cable. Allons arrêter cet imbécile. Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre que je dois arrêter d'abord. J'ai un planning serré. 

Cinquième erreur. 

Ils partirent à la recherche de Wade, mais celui-ci était étonnement discret depuis son dernier suicide. C'était peut être ça le plus inquiétant. Un Wade discret, ça annonçait simplement une plus grosse explosion en aval. C'était un très, très mauvais signe. 

Ils suivirent quelques fausses pistes et firent quelques détours pour faire comprendre à quelques personnes l'idée révolutionnaire de laisser un monde meilleur aux générations de demain avant d'abandonner tout espoir de trouver Wade comme ça. Ils décidèrent donc de former X-Force d'abord et de trouver Wade ensuite. Colossus fut assez simple à convaincre. Les X-Men ne voulaient plus jamais revoir Wade au manoir, mais le garder sous surveillance était impératif. X-Force était un compromis satisfaisant. Xavier refusa cependant de leur céder Russel avant qu'il ait fini ses études. Ils partirent ensuite à la recherche de Domino. Elle était plus facile à trouver, même sans les ressources des X-Men. C'était même une chance pour elle qu'ils l'aient trouvé juste avant qu'elle ait des mots avec des joueurs qui voulaient récupérer leur argent. Quand ils la trouvèrent, on était déjà en mars.

-Reste à trouver Wade avant qu'il ne fasse des bêtises, soupira Colossus quand ils eurent fini d'apprendre les bonnes manières à ces idiots. Très inquiétant cette disparition. 

-Wade ? Il n'a pas disparut ?, s'étonna Domino tout en pianotant sur son téléphone. J'ai vu un post sur twitter qui parlait de lui il y a même pas deux heures. Quelqu'un l'a photographié dans un Walmart du New Jersey. 

Elle leur montra une photographie un brin flou mais suffisamment claire pour reconnaître Wade en costume traîner derrière lui deux chariots pleins de papier toilette. 

-Hashtag crazy costumes. C'est le meilleur moyen de trouver quelqu'un comme Wade. Et il y a des vidéos amusantes des fois. Vous avez-vu celle où un chien essaie de mordre le derrière de Wolverine ?

Les deux filles se précipitèrent sur leurs téléphones pour chercher frénétiquement. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire avec autant de papier toilette ?, s'étonna Cable.

Colossus soupira avec soulagement. 

-Pas de l'explosif. Bonne nouvelle avec Wade. 

-J'imagine qu'il fait des plans en cas de confinement. 

-De confinement ?, répéta Cable en fronçant les sourcils.

Les trois femmes lui jetèrent un regard incrédule.

-À cause du coronavirus bien sûr. On ne parle que de ça depuis deux mois un peu partout dans le monde.

Un éclair de reconnaissance brilla dans les yeux de Cable. 

-C'est maintenant ?

-Tu veux dire que tu sais quel jour à quel heure un homme d'affaire véreux rencontre un politicien corrompu mais pas quand a démarré une pandémie qui pourrait être la plus mortifère depuis la grippe espagnole ?

Cable haussa les épaules.

-Avant de partir, j'ai fais la liste des choses que je pouvais empêcher si je ne pouvais pas retourner à mon époque. Je peux convaincre un homme de renoncer à ses machinations, mais pas lutter contre un virus. 

-Mais tu savais quand même que c'était maintenant ?

-Le XXIème siècle est celui des pandémies. Pardonnez-moi de m'être trompé sur la date d'apparition de la première. Il va y en avoir une tous les deux à cinq ans sur les cinquante prochaines années. Je l'aurais empêché si on pouvait arrêter l'idiotie collective. Les gens qui stockent le papier toilette ne sont que le début. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir quelles idioties ils trouveront ensuite . Allons-y.

Yukio ne bougea pas. Elle réfléchissait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Wade fais parfois l'idiot, mais ce n'est pas un imbécile. Pourquoi fait-il des stocks comme ça ?

Personne n'avait de réponse à lui apporter, mais tous étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il fallait trouver Wade au plus vite pour lui poser la question, et si nécessaire, l'empêcher de nuire. 

On était le 15 mars. 

Malgré la présence de Domino, ou à cause d'elle car sa chance fonctionnait parfois étrangement, ils perdirent du temps en chemin à affronter des suprématistes anti-mutants puis un homme déguisé en rhinocéros qui visiblement lui aussi cherchait Deadpool, parce qu'il le prenait pour Spiderman. 

Ils perdirent encore du temps avec une petite enquête de quelques jours qui leur permis quand même d'apprendre que Wade faisait non seulement des stocks de papier toilette, mais aussi de pâtes et d'autres choses. En triangulant les magasins où il avait été aperçu, ils finirent par découvrir le quartier où il traînait et se retrouvèrent devant un immense hangar en apparence désaffecté. Il y avait une chaîne autour de la porte que Colossus arracha sans difficulté. 

-Vide, fit-il en regardant l'intérieur. 

-Il est forcément là, grogna Cable en passant devant. Il a été vu y rentrer il y a quelques heures. 

Ils se mirent tous à chercher. Les X-Men étaient habitués à fouiller des bases secrètes, mais c'est Domino qui la première repéra le levier dévoilant l'escalier qui s'enfonçait loin sous la terre. L’interrupteur ne marchait pas. Ils descendirent dans le noir, éclairés d'une seule lampe torche. Une fois en bas, Cable balaya de celle-ci la pièce où ils avaient atterrit. 

-On dirait une vieille base de l'Hydra, souffla Negasonic. 

-Pas une basse de l'Hydra, protesta la voix de Wade juste dans leur dos. La X-Force base !

Il alluma la pièce. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut la bannière « Bienvenue X-Force 3 » écrite en rouge et noir. Ils soupirèrent et se retournèrent d'un bloc. Wade se tenait à côté de l'interrupteur, vêtu uniquement d'un tablier rose. Il tenait un plumeau à la main. 

-Comment ça se fait que vous soyez déjà là ? Je n'ai envoyé les invitations que ce matin et je n'avais même pas vos adresses, j'ai été obligé tout envoyer chez Charles Xavier. Je ne dirais plus jamais du mal de la poste américaine, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait donner à Trump l'idée de la réformer, mais on n'est pas encore prêts pour l'ouverture. Venez-là que je vous embrasse.

-Je passe.

-Sans façon. 

-Mets un pantalon. 

Sans écouter leurs protestations, il essaya de leur faire un câlin collectif. Il fallut les forces combinées de Colossus et de Cable pour le maintenir à distance. 

-Explique, ordonna ce dernier. 

-Je me disais que ce serait une bonne idée de retenter cette histoire d'X-Force. J'ai lu tes exploits dans les journaux, mais tu peux faire tellement plus avec une équipe. Regarde dans ta série de comics, ça marche super bien !

-Je n'ai pas de série de comics. 

-Pas encore, promit Wade d'un air conspirateur, mais si tu as une super équipe, ça changera bien vite. Donc, j'ai pensé à remonter l'équipe et j'ai envoyé des propositions à tout le monde. Wolverine, Fantomex, Rocket, Psylocke, Feral, Cyrène, tous ceux qui ont fait partie de la vieille équipe dans les comics. C'est plus vendeur pour les fans. Wolverine, j'étais obligé. Il est partout. Et j'aime un bel accent canadien, même imité par un australien. Mais j'ai bien fait les choses. J'ai vérifié le background de chaque candidat pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de peloteur de fesses. Ce sera une équipe me too, promis, juré, craché, arrachez moi les bras si j'ai menti. Et on vise la parité également. S'il y a trop d'hommes, on tire au sort pour voir qui on vire entre Colossus et Cable. Mais comme j'espère toujours me les taper tous les deux, on enlèvera peut être une X-personne de sexe féminin pour la forcer à intégrer l'équipe. Le gros problème, c'est l'inclusion des minorités, mais les X-Men sont une métaphore de la lutte pour les droits des noirs et des queers depuis 1960, il faudrait vraiment être un obsessionnel de la représentation des minorités pour nous accuser d'être un peu trop blancs. Vous me direz, certains ont reproché à la Fox d'avoir fait de Domino une noire, il y en aura bien qui nous reprocherons de ne pas l'avoir fait pour Cable. Enfin, on a le temps d'y travailler. Venez. J'ai tapé sur beaucoup de types de l'Hydra pour obtenir l'adresse et les clés de ce bunker, il faut que je vous montre tout. 

L'équipe soupira. 

-Au moins, ça explique les pâtes et le papier toilette, murmura Negasonic quand Wade eut tourné le dos. Soyons honnêtes, ça aurait pu être bien pire. 

Les autres hochèrent sagement la tête. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas d'autre choix que de suivre Wade, tout excité à l'idée de leur présenter leur base, tout en essayant de regarder partout sauf sur la trop grande surface de peau nue qu'il dévoilait au monde. De toute façon, ils étaient là pour ça, pour occuper Wade et le forcer à penser à autre chose. Ils regardèrent donc les chambres qu'il avait préparé, les salles d'entraînement et de musculation, la cuisine...

-Alors comment trouvez-vous notre petit chez nous ?, demanda Wade en tournant sur lui-même dans la cuisine où ils achevaient leur tour. Bien sûr, il reste quelques travaux à faire. J'ai pensé à de la lasure pour le hangar mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'en occuper. Il faut toujours penser à la lasure. Je suis tellement content que vous soyez là les gars et les filles, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. 

Sa voix se brisa presque sur ces derniers mots. Il essaya de saisir les fesses de Cable pour se réconforter. Les autres échangèrent un regard gêné. Wade avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Les attaques sur l'Hydra s'expliquaient désormais, mais il y avait dans le tas quelques vraies tentatives de suicide. Yukio envoya un regard encourageant aux autres.

-Très beau travail Wade, applaudit lentement Colossus. Bravo. 

-On peut faire quelque chose de cette base, approuva Cable. Installer une salle de contrôle et de communication, une infirmerie, un atelier... 

Si Wade était un chien, il aurait frétillé de la queue sous ces compliments. Personne n'osa regarder ce qui se passait sous son tablier. 

-Je pensais m'attaquer à une base de l'AIM pour lui piquer son électronique la semaine prochaine, expliqua-t-il, mais je n'y connais pas grand chose. Ma spécialité c'est les katanas et l'éclatement des rotules pour obtenir des renseignements. Mais dans la dernière base, j'ai trouvé encore mieux, venez. 

Il les traîna dans la pièce suivante, alluma l'interrupteur et se décala pour leur laisser l'occasion d'admirer l'agencement.

-Tada ! Un écran plat géant dernier cri, une machine à popcorn et les canapés les plus confortables du New Jersey. Parfait pour les soirées cinémas comme chez les Veugeurs. 

-Je suis presque sûre que les Vengeurs ne font pas de soirées cinémas, remarqua Domino.

-Quoi ? Les fanfics m'auraient menti ? Il n'y a pas de jeudi cinéma à la tour des Vengeurs ? Ensuite vous allez me dire qu'ils n'organisent pas non plus de samedi partouze !

-Je suis presque sûre que non. 

-Probablement parce qu'ils ont déjà dépassé le stade de Civil War, soupira Wade. Les chronologies sont tellement confuses quand vos droits sont possédées par des studios différents... Mais regardez-moi cette qualité d'écran. C'est une garantie d'immersion maximale avec n'importe quel porno ça. 

Il y eut des cris de protestations, mais personne ne parvint à arrêter Wade avant qu'il n'allume le téléviseur. Le soulagement fut collectif quand ils constatèrent que la télévision était réglée sur une chaîne d'informations en continu. Puis, ils comprirent de quoi parlait le présentateur et ils se mirent à blêmir. Le présentateur expliquait que le New Jersey était confiné pour lutter contre l'épidémie de coronavirus. 

On était le 21 mars. Ils auraient vraiment du se mettre à chercher sérieusement Wade plus tôt.

À la fin de l'annonce, Wade éteignit la télévision et ils restèrent un petit moment à emmagasiner la nouvelle. Savoir qu'une catastrophe allait vous tomber dessus n'était pas la même chose que la recevoir en pleine poire. Les téléphones des X-Men présents se mirent à vibrer. Ils les sortirent à toute vitesse et se décomposèrent encore un peu plus en lisant le message.

-Le professeur Xavier demande à tous les X-Men de respecter autant que possible la quarantaine et de ne rentrer au manoir que si leur vie est menacée, résuma Negasonic. Les mutants sont déjà accusés à mi-mots d'être à l'origine du virus ou d'en être des super propagateurs. Mieux vaut éviter l'escalade. Il ne va pas faire bon d'être un mutant seul dans les rues. Encore moins que d'habitude du moins. 

-Très bien !, s'exclama Wade. Nous ferons notre devoir de citoyens ou résidents américains. Nous resterons confinés ! Rassurez-vous, j'ai prévu le coup. J'ai réuni la moitié des stocks de papier toilette de l’État. Et j'ai bien fait. Je peux vous garantir que Xavier n'y aura pas pensé et avec la quantité d'adolescents gonflés aux hormones qu'il héberge, il va le regretter très vite. Au moins ils n'auront pas trop de problème avec l'enseignement à distance, mais je sais pas ce qui est le pire : être confiné avec ses élèves ou être confiné avec ses professeurs. Sinon, on a assez de pâtes pour tenir huit mois et il y a des bouteilles de gel hydroalcoolique dans les placards de chaque pièce. Tout le monde l'utilise, même ceux qui sont en métal. J'ai vérifié, il n'y a pas de contre-indication particulière. Domino a une veine de cocue, elle devrait pouvoir échapper à la contamination même si elle couchait avec la totalité des résidents d'une maison de retraite infestée, mais on ne va pas prendre le risque. Je serais en charge du ravitaillement. Je vais m'habiller et on fait la liste des prochaines courses. Faites-moi la liste de vos envies et de vos allergies. 

Il sortit en trombe, laissant les autres se remettre de toutes ces émotions et surtout de réaliser que cela signifiait qu'ils étaient censés se confiner avec Deadpool pour un temps indéterminé. Certains auraient dit que c'était un sort pire que la mort. 

-C'est moi, finit par demander Negasonic, ou bien Wade est le seul à s'être vraiment préparé à la perspective d'un confinement ?

Personne ne savait quoi lui répondre. Il se trouvait que Wade était effectivement le seul de la petite communauté super-héroique, super-vilaine et mutante à s'y être préparé. Tous les autres avaient été pris au dépourvu et n'avaient rien anticipé jusqu'à la dernière minute. Le bon sens canadien, sans nul doute. 

-Ça va être long, soupira Colossus.

-Très long. 

À ce moment là, ils auraient encore pu filer à l'anglaise. Aucun n'eut le cœur de le faire. Nouvelle erreur. 

Supporter la compagnie de Wade plus de trois heures d'affilée était en temps normal considéré comme un exploit digne des travaux d'Hercule. Supporter la compagnie de Wade pendant une quarantaine dépassait tout ce qui était supportable pour l'esprit humain. L'équipe d'X-Force résista trois jours grâce à un mélange de boules quiès, de yoga et d'un système de roulement pour avoir droit à quelques heures d'intimité par jour. Étonnement, aucune des personnes contactées par Wade pour intégrer X-Force ne répondit, à part Wolverine qui leur envoya un succinct « loosers » par sms. Ils étaient donc définitivement seuls à pouvoir et devoir gérer le problème Deadpool. Le troisième matin, ils s'assirent dans un silence maussade à la table de la salle à manger. Tous avaient la vague impression de partager la même gueule de bois depuis l'annonce à la télévision. Par la porte de la cuisine, ils pouvaient entendre Wade qui préparait des crêpes en chantant à tue-tête du Céline Dion. 

-Je peux plus supporter ça, soupira Negasonic. J'ai besoin de sortir avant d'exploser autre chose que la tête stupide de Wade.

-C'est pire que torture, approuva Colossus.

Il y avait un trou dans le mur là où il s'était tapé la tête de désespoir un peu plus tôt. À son grand chagrin, le mur avait cédé avant son crâne. 

-Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de le tuer durablement, réfléchit Cable. Peut être avec un de ces colliers suppresseurs de pouvoirs.

Negasonic ricana.

-Ce serait plus crédible si tu lui avait pas sauvé la vie il y a deux ans. Tout le monde sait que tu l'aimes bien. 

-Et j'ai regretté mon acte chaque seconde depuis, menti Cable. 

Il avait un faible pour ce fou de Wade. Tout le monde a ses défauts. Son excuse, c'était que la folie de Wade avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant et de toujours inédit. Pour un télépathe comme lui, même les personnes qui vous sont le plus cher deviennent ennuyantes au bout d'un certain temps.

-On pourrait s'en aller et laisser un mot ?, suggéra Yukio.

-On ne peut pas. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre et les murs sont solides. À moins que tu ne sois prêt à aller chercher la nouvelle clé du hangar là où il la cache. Dans son portefeuille du prisonnier. 

Russel était d'une très mauvaise influence sur Wade. Heureusement qu'il était confiné à l'institut Xavier. Ils avaient assez de problèmes comme ça. 

-On ne peut pas laisser Wade, soupira Domino en s'asseyant à son tour. Je viens de suggérer d'aller faire les courses à sa place pour une fois. Il l'a dit lui même, avec ma chance, je suis probablement immunisée.

-Et ?

-Vous l'entendez encore chanter ?, demanda Domino en leur faisant remarquer le silence soudain dans la pièce voisine. Il a failli éclater en sanglots. Il semblerait que ce cher Wade soit terrorisé à l'idée que l'un d'entre nous attrape le virus et meurt. On a de la chance que ce soit avec moi qu'il ai craqué parce qu'à part Yukio, aucun d'entre vous n'aurait bien réagi. 

-C'est de la codépendance malsaine, commenta Cable. C'est un virus. Des gens meurent, c'est inévitable. Le pire est encore à venir. 

-Comme je disais, le coupa Domino. Vous auriez aggravé la situation. Wade a peur que nous mourrions tous comme Vanessa et qu'il se retrouve à jamais tout seul. Vous aviez remarqué qu'il ne portait son costume que pour sortir, qu'il le lave séparément et qu'il se lave les mains vingt fois par jour ? Il n'a pas remarqué que je lui ai emprunté son téléphone, mais je viens de regarder, il a quinze alertes en rapport au virus et ses trois dernières recherches concernent la fabrication de masques maison. Des suggestions ?

Ils baissèrent tous la tête d'un air gêné. Wade les avait agacé à un point où ils n'avaient pas envisagé ce qu'il pouvait ressentir dans ces circonstances. Ils étaient venus pour l'aider mais avaient abandonné tout de suite leurs efforts. Wade ne pourrait mourir que de vieillesse, à moins que son cancer ne submerge son pouvoir auto-guérisseur. Bien sûr qu'il était inquiet pour eux. 

-On l'occupe, déclara Negasonic avec autorité. On le force à penser à autre chose qu'au virus. Et pour ça, on passe au plan B. On trouve quelqu'un à Wade. Ça le calmera et peut être qu'il sera un peu moins sur notre dos. La question est : qui peut s'en charger ?

-Ne me faites pas ça.

-Plutôt mourir.

Colossus prononça la première phrase en levant les bras dans un geste de supplication, Cable la seconde en croisant les bras. 

-Je suis très heureuse avec ma petite amie, chantonna Yukio pour tirer un sourire à Negasonic. 

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Domino. 

-J'ai trop de chance pour finir avec un pauvre type comme Wade, même s'il est étrangement attachant. Mais nous avons de la chance, car j'ai une arme secrète. 

Elle sortit de sa poche un téléphone à l'écran cassé.

-Le téléphone de Wade ? En quoi est-ce une arme secrète ?

-L'arme secrète c'est que j'ai deviné le mot de passe de son compte tinder. Et surtout, que je suis en possession d'un code dont il a été convenu qu'il ne devait jamais, jamais entrer en la possession de Wade. Un code qui déverrouille la possibilité d'accéder aux profils de mutants et de super-héros qui recherchent quelqu'un dans la communauté. Si je rentre le code sur son téléphone, avec ma chance, nous devrions bien avoir deux ou trois matchs positifs. Et... voilà. 

Elle décrit ce qu'elle faisait et retourna le téléphone vers eux, leur montrant qu'une première personne venait de recontacter Wade. 

-Je ne savais pas que Cyrène était ce genre de fille, commenta Negasonic en regardant le profil. On en apprend tous les jours. Bien joué. Ça, ça devrait le distraire. 

Sur ces entrefaits, Wade arriva avec les crêpes. C'était difficile à dire avec certitude avec son visage ravagé, mais il avait effectivement l'air d'avoir un peu pleuré. Ils firent semblant de n'avoir rien vu et écoutèrent avec lassitude Wade leur parler du débat sur la chloroquine en France et encenser un certain docteur Raoult qui selon lui était le seul concurrent possible à Cable pour devenir le nouveau messie du XXIème siècle. 

Le soir seulement ils le trouvèrent les sourcils froncés devant son téléphone. 

-On dirait que j'ai matché Cyrène sur tinder. Je ne me rappellais même pas y être encore inscrit.

-Et elle te plaît Cyrène ? 

-Oui mais c'est bizarre, elle ne fait pas partie du MCU et n'est pas dans les films de la Fox. Je ne savais même pas à quoi elle ressemblait dans cet univers-ci. Je sais qu'on a eu une aventure dans les comics, mais je me demande pourquoi cette apparition. 

-Un coup de chance ? 

Domino cacha son sourire. Wade fronça un peu plus les sourcils. 

-Je sais que ça n'arrive pas souvent, mais n'applaudissez pas trop quand même. Je vais poser une qestion sérieuse. Vous croyez que je devrais répondre ?

Ils étaient tous soulagés de le voir mordre à l'appât. Jeu, set et match. 

-C'est bien d'être fidèle et de pleurer Vanessa, avança Colossus, mais elle voudrait te voir aller de l'avant. Les gens qu'on aime ne veulent pas qu'on se fasse souffrir par amour pour eux. C'est à ça qu'on reconnaît qu'ils nous aiment vraiment. 

-Je... dois y réfléchir. Je sais qu'on avait décidé de se regarder le dernier concert de Cher tous ensemble, mais vous pouvez le regarder sans moi ? Je vais réfléchir un peu, et probablement me palucher sur les photos de profil de Cyrène, parce que, whaou. 

Il sortit de la pièce sans lâcher son téléphone des yeux. À peine la porte refermée Yukio et Negasonic se claquèrent dans les mains d'un air satisfait. Les autres membres de X-Force parlèrent de sortir les bières et la vodka pour fêter ça. Ils oubliaient malheureusement tous quelque chose. Wade était plus fûté qu'on ne le pensait généralement. Ils commençaient à accumuler les erreurs sans jamais rien apprendre des précédentes. 

Wade n'avait pas refermé la porte. Il se tenait juste derrière la porte et écoutait les autres se congratuler de l'avoir aidé à faire un peu plus son deuil, tout en compatissant avec sa douleur. Il les écouta un moment puis hocha la tête d'un air qu'il espérait sage.

-C'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'un super-héros pourvu d'un gros paquet doit avoir envie de baiser, et, si peu que l'on sache de son sentiment à cet égard, lorsqu'il arrive dans une nouvelle équipe, cette idée est si bien fixée dans l'esprit de ses coéquipiers pour qu'ils le considèrent sur-le champ comme la propriété légitime de l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux. Mais si je suis Lizzie Bennet, qui est Mr. Darcy ? 

Il parcourut du regard ses coéquipiers, s'arrêta un instant sur la poitrine de Domino et le fessier de Colossus avant d'admirer béatement les muscles de Cable qui ouvrait une canette de bière. 

-Il faudrait tellement copier l'équipe costume de Captain America et le forcer à ne porter que des T-shirt une taille trop petite pour lui. S'il est Mr. Darcy, je veux bien être son Elizabeth et même porter des bustier empires. Je suis certain que ça mettrait ma taille de guêpe en valeur. C'est encore mieux si c'est la version avec des zombis.

Pendant que les autres s'installaient sur les canapés, inconscients de sa présence, il s'éclipsa. Tout en rejoignant sa chambre, il referma distraitement tinder. 

Les membres d'X-Force étaient impatients de voir les effets de leur petit plan. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire dans leur quartier général que de s'entraîner, consulter les réseaux sociaux et suivre l'actualité du virus. La vie amoureuse de Wade était un dérivatif agréable. Ils savaient tout de même se tenir en société. Pour certain d'entre eux, c'étaient tout juste, mais tout de même. Ils ne dirent rien pendant une semaine. Comme Wade ne disait rien, ils commencèrent à observer son comportement à la recherche d'indices. Avait-il fait des efforts pour s'habiller ces derniers temps ? Il avait demandé à Cable de vérifier si son nouveau gel douche lui faisait la peau plus douce, c'était forcément bon signe. Yukio et Nagasonic étaient les plus impliquées dans l'histoire, la première parce qu'elle trouvait que Wade méritait le bonheur, la seconde parce qu'elle proclamait que rien n'était plus fascinant qu'un carambolage sur l'autoroute. Les autres faisaient seulement semblant de ne pas être intéressés. Colossus craqua le premier alors que lui et Cable aidaient Wade à ranger les courses. Il se figeait toujours quand quelqu'un proposait d'y aller avec lui, mais au moins ils pouvaient l'aider à ranger, à condition de mettre huit ou neuf fois du gel sur leurs mains. 

-Alors Wade, comment ça se passe avec Cyrène ? 

-Cyrène ? Ça n'a pas marché. Ça n'aurait jamais marché. 

-Je suis désolé. 

Wade leva la main dans un geste qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas grave. 

-Je suis sûr que je trouverais quelqu'un. Je sais que je suis aussi laid qu'un avocat écrasé sur l'autoroute, mais j'ai mes bons côtés, hein Cable ?

Cable leva les yeux au ciel et saisit un enième paquet de papier toilette. Ils en avaient une pièce emplie désormais, mais Wade était décidé à se calquer son comportement sur le pire des imbéciles des États-Unis. 

-Tu as tes moments, réussit-il à dire. 

-Merci.

-Ils sont rares.

-Merci. J'ai un cadeau pour toi. 

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un fin paquet mal emballé. Cable n'était vraiment pas rassuré. On pouvait tout attendre de Wade, surtout le crade et l'imprévisible. Mieux valait très vite s'assurer de ce que c'était. Il arracha le papier cadeau. 

-Un masque ? 

-Puisque le président dit qu'ils sont inutiles, c'est qu'en porter est indispensable. Je suis en train de nous en coudre à tous. Je m'en suis fait un aussi. L'objectif c'est d'en avoir cinq ou six chacun quand viendra le temps du déconfinement. D'ici là, les super-héros auront peut être enfin appris à porter le masque sur la bouche et pas sur les yeux. Vraiment, il n'y a que moi et Spider-man pour nous préoccupez de santé publique ! 

Wade décida de donner l'exemple et enfila aussitôt le masque qu'il gardait jusque là dans sa poche. Il était noir avec deux mots brodés : « suce-moi ». Cable leva les yeux au ciel et essaya d'ignorer les bruits de bouche suggestifs de Wade. Il déplia plutôt son propre masque et se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le sien était un peu plus sobre. Il était bleu avec les mots « Jesus. 2.0, biceps inclus » inscrits en jaune dessus. De l'humour à la Wade Wilson. Il aurait pu avoir droit à bien, bien pire. 

-Merci, répondit-il sincèrement. 

Il n'était pas conscient qu'il venait de donner sa permission à Wade de le séduire. Ultime erreur. La semaine suivante, Wade offrit trois masques à tout le monde. Certains étaient couverts de petites tâches rouges. Wade avait encore des progrès à faire en couture. 

Cable , lui, eut droit à neuf masques. Nagasonic et Yukio levèrent un sourcil interrogateur et il haussa les épaules en réponse. Aucun de ses masques n'avait de message sexuel, il s'estimait chanceux. Peut être trop chanceux, se dit-il même en voyant que chaque masque de Colossus portait un message ou un dessin plus crade que le précédent. Le comportement de Wade cachait quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à voir quoi. Il oublia d'y repenser pendant qu'ils retournaient s'entraîner. Ils n'avaient que ça à faire après tout, mais à la fin du confinement, X-Force serait un groupe avec lequel il faudrait compter. 

Wade se rapprocha de lui le soir même dans le salon, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, mettant sa trogne ravagée bien trop près de lui à son goût. Cable ne réagit pas. Dans le futur, il avait vu pire. Il continua à s'occuper de son équipement qui avait bien besoin d'ajustements. Il rêvait d'un peu de solitude, mais ne protesta pas à la visite de Wade. Après tout, il était là car il se sentait un peu coupable de la manière dont ils l'avaient laissé seul. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

-Tu vois bien. Je nettoie mes armes. 

-Je vois ça. J'aimerais bien voire un coup partir d'ailleurs. De préférence droit dans mon...

-Wade. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais exactement ?

Wade haussa les épaules. 

-J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait faire quelque chose ensemble. Les filles sont en train de se faire une séquence manucure et Negasonic m'a menacé de m'exploser les parties si je m'imposait cette fois. Colossus fait un apéro-skype avec sa famille en Sainte-Mère Russie. On pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble.

-Oh ? Et quoi donc ? 

-Quelque chose de fun. Lire ensemble les tweets de Trump pour le voir s'enfoncer dans la bêtise. Allumer les informations et boire une gorgée chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce le mot chloroquine. Regarder Batman VS Superman et ricaner tout du long parce que nos films sont tellement mieux. Aller sur des forums de l'alt-right et dire que Kamala Harris et Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez sont les meilleurs politiciennes de la décennie. Regarder les chaînes parlementaires et chercher la prochaine cible de ta rage de sauveur-messie-terroriste du futur. Le nouveau Netflix-and-chill, quoi.

Cable rit doucement et commença à réassembler son fusil. 

-Fun, mais non merci. 

Wade hocha la tête et sortit en silence. Cable continua son travail, un peu étonné de voir Wade accepter si facilement la rebutade. Il avait pensé trop vite, malheureusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Wade était de retour, les bras chargés de fusils et de pistolets qu'il laissa tomber bruyamment sur le sol, avant de s'y allonger pour commencer à son tour à nettoyer un pistolet. Le silence dura trois bonnes minutes avant que Wade ne craque et ne recommence à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la bouche. Cable ne s'en formalisa pas. Au bout d'un moment, le discours sans queue ni tête de Wade et ses pensées incompréhensibles formaient une sorte de bruit blanc confortable. Il ne vit étrangement pas le temps passer. À un moment, Negasonic passa la tête par la porte. Ses ongles étaient peints en rose et jaune. 

-Besoin d'aide ?, demanda-t-elle à Cable. 

-Tout va bien. 

-Mouais. Wade, le temps de pause est terminé. On est prêtes à revoir ta salle tronche si tu veux toujours que Yukio te mette du vernis sur les pieds. 

-Mais je suis bien ici, geignit Wade. On ne peut pas le faire ici ? 

-Cable, ça ne te dérange pas ?, insista Negasonic.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait. 

Negasonic leva les yeux au ciel. Quand elle revint avec Yukio, celle-ci se mit à pouffer doucement en voyant la scène, Cable assit sur le canapé et Wade allongé sur le sol, tous deux nettoyant leurs armes. Elles y avaient mis un peu de temps, mais maintenant elles voyaient clair dans le jeu du mercenaire. Il leur fit un clin d’œil et mima quelqu'un se zippant la bouche. Cable, lui, ne vit rien. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans le mécanisme d’enclenchement de son arme. Et il n'avait pas menti d'ailleurs. La présence de Wade avait cessé depuis longtemps de le déranger. Il avait de temps en temps envie de l'enfermer quelque part et de jeter la clé, mais c'était tout. Étant donnée que si on avait fait un sondage auprès des personnes entrées en contact ne fut-ce qu'une fois avec Deadpool, la réponse la plus fréquente aurait été de lui arracher la langue, voire la tête par pitié, et l'envoyer dans le soleil, on pouvait vraiment dire que Wade avançait sur un terrain favorable. 

Cable, pendant ce temps, ne voyait rien venir. À bien des égards, malgré sa télépathie et le reste, Cable était aussi idiot que Wade. Plus, peut être. 

-Bien joué, lui murmura Domino le lendemain alors qu'ils étaient les premiers à prendre leur petit déjeuner. 

Il fit un petit signe de tête, croyant qu'elle le remerciait d'avoir involontairement occupé Wade la veille. Il s'était amusé finalement, à regarder Wade se faire peindre des petits virus sur les ongles. 

-Il faut bien savoir se sacrifier pour l'équipe une fois de temps en temps, se contenta-t-il de dire. 

Malgré tous ses pouvoirs sur la chance, Domino manqua de s'étrangler dans son café. Lui poursuivi son déjeuner tranquillement, sans se poser de questions, puis décida décida d'aller prendre une douche. En chemin, il croisa Negasonic qui le regarda de haut en bas et ricana. 

-J'imagine que le techno-virus a du te monter au cerveau. 

-Non, je le maîtrise très bien ces temps-ci. 

-Alors c'est qu'il a du descendre plus bas. 

Yukio, qui arrivait derrière elle trébucha et rata une marche. Cable l'aida à se relever pendant qu'elle était prise d'un fou rire. Une fois qu'il l'eut aidé à se relever, elle partit en courant, suivie par Negasonic. Il n'eut pas le temps de leur demander ce qu'elles mijotaient, ni d'explorer leur cerveau pour y chercher la réponse. Il évitait de toute façon de le faire, autant que possible, par politesse.

Il alla prendre sa douche sans être dérangé. En sortant, il croisa Colossus qui discutait au téléphone en lui tournant le dos. 

-Ne rit pas, Wolverine. Tu n'es pas celui qui doit annoncer ça à Cyclope. 

Le rire de Wolverine pouvait s'entendre même de l'autre côté du couloir. Nathan fronça les sourcils en entendant mentionner le nom de celui qui serait peut être un jour son père.

-Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit pour X-Force ?, demanda-t-il. 

Colossus se retourna en sursautant, ce qui fit trembler le sol du couloir. Wolverine se mit à rire plus fort encore, empêchant Colossus de fournir une réponse claire et intelligible. Cable finit par abandonner et décida d'aller au stand de tir de la base. Il commençait à sentir que quelque chose clochait. 

Il y eut une conférence au sommet avec une partie des X-Men en visioconférence. Personne n'en informa Cable et Wade, bien évidemment. Quelques conclusions firent consensus. De un, ces deux là ensemble était l'histoire la plus hilarante depuis la première apparition publique de Magneto dans son costume violet et rose, de deux, si Cable voulait faire de Deadpool son problème, c'était désormais son problème exclusif, merci bien, et c'était très gentil de sa part. Ergo, que X-Force les laisse se débrouiller entre eux et leur donne de l'espace. X-Force approuva à cent pour cent. Ils étaient, après tout, confinés depuis un mois avec Wade Wilson, ce qui, de l'avis général, valait bien une béatification pour services rendus à la communauté. 

Dans une grande base souterraine comme la leur, il était facile de s'éclipser pour laisser seuls deux imbéciles. Quitte à être confinés avec Wade, ce n'était pas le pire endroit où l'être. Au manoir X, il se serait entre-tué avec les étudiants en trois jours. Dans ces conditions, il n'y eut du jour au lendemain plus personne de disponible pour aider Wade à cuisiner des chimichangas ou ranger les dernières courses. Cable fut bien obligé de se dévouer. 

Wade en profita pour passer immédiatement au stade supérieur. D'abord les fleurs. Puis les chocolats. Puis les boites de munition, entourées d'un ruban satiné. Puis les questions sans queue ni tête, en général pendant les séances d'entraînement. 

-Tu penses que tu est davantage un Darcy ou un Rochester ? 

-Cher ou Céline Dion comme meilleure chanteuse du monde ? Je n'accepte pas d'autre choix. 

-Tu préférerai qu'on t'apporte une oreille ou un doigt de ton pire ennemi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui m'irait le mieux pour un premier rendez-vous : une robe empire ou une crinoline ? 

-Tu ne trouves pas que le Mandalorien a totalement pompé son intrigue sur le Complexe du Messie ? Un mercenaire solitaire et désabusé se retrouve à s'occuper d'un bébé que tout le monde cherche à tuer. Si j'étais toi, j'irais réclamer des millions à Disney, même si ce n'est pas dans notre continuité ! 

-Jésus : mutant ou bâtard de paysanne de Judée avec une bonne équipe de communication ?

-Tu crois qu'Achille était dessous ou dessus Patrocle ? Et, sans aucun rapport, tu te définirais plutôt comme un Achille ou un Patrocle ?

Cable répondait toujours de la même façon, par un grognement. S'ils étaient à l'entraînement, il lui envoyait aussi un revers du droit. 

Cela mettait Wade aux anges. Si Cable en avait eu assez, il l'aurait assommé de son poing gauche métallique. Au fil des jours, Cable avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son amusement. Selon Negasonic, c'était une version absolument bizarre et gerbante du syndrome de Stockolm, mais elle disait ça avec un petit sourire en coin. 

Cable n'était plus dupe, plus depuis la première gerbe de fleurs. Il laissait faire. La situation l'amusait. Wade était exaspérant, mais à ses yeux, il était aussi amusant, plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu croiser depuis son arrivée au début du XXIème siècle. Assez amusant pour lui faire oublier un instant tout ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Donc, il laissait faire. Il oubliait juste un détail. Wade faisait beaucoup de choses juste pour s'amuser, mais quand il s'agissait de cœur, il n'y allait jamais à moitié. Lui aussi s'amusait beaucoup de la chose, mais ça ne pouvait pas lui suffire. Flirter était une barrière de défense, comme lorsque Colossus tentait de le faire signer chez les X-Men. Séduire était une autre affaire. 

Cable profitait de la douceur du soir seul sur le toit de l'entrepôt quand Wade vint lui barrer la vue du soleil couchant.

-Tu ne crois pas que je suis sérieux. 

-Bouge-toi de là, Wade, grogna Cable. 

-Joli grognement, Geralt de Riv, mais Henry Cavill te bas d'une bonne mesure. Tu ne crois pas que je suis sérieux. J'ai le moyen de te le prouver. 

Il s'assit sur le sol et y déposa un verre de vin rempli d'un liquide blanc. 

-Je suis aussi sérieux qu'un tweet présidentiel : très sérieux, mais probablement dans l'erreur.

-Qu'as-tu mis dans ce verre ?

-Tu n'as pas entendu le président tout à l'heure ? Boire de l'eau de javel guérit du covid. Ou empêche de l'attraper. Donc, pour te prouver que je suis sérieux, je suis prêt à boire ce verre. C'est une métaphore.

Cable en resta tout ébahi quelques instants. 

-Ce que tu dis a encore moins de sens que d'habitude. 

-Parce qu'une métaphore doit avoir du sens ?

Une migraine commençait à se former dans la tête de Cable. Il soupira et décida de renverser le verre avant qu'un imbécile n'en fasse trop, une fois de plus. Wade le prit de court et s'empara du verre. Il le porta à ses lèvres d'un air menaçant.

-Je dois être plus clair ? S'il te plait Cable, laisse-moi être le Jaskier de ton Geralt, le Patrocle de ton Achille, le Sancho de ton Quijote, le Rampa de ton Aziraphale bourré aux hormones ! 

-Lâche ce verre. 

-Je veux une confession d'abord. 

-Tu n'es pas un prêtre et je ne suis pas un pêcheur. 

Il regretta immédiatement cette phrase quand il fut évident qu'elle donnait un certain nombre d'idées à Wade. Celui-ci déglutit, eut un sourire un peu pervers, mais refusa de se laisser distraire. 

-Je suis sérieux comme un missile nucléaire. Sérieux comme une assemblée de sénateurs. Sérieux comme un plan de communication du studio Disney. Sérieux comme.... 

Cable se redressa et l'interrompit d'un baiser. Wade continua un instant d'essayer de parler avant de répondre avec avidité au baiser. Cable n'accepta de le relâcher que quand il sentit le mercenaire à bout de souffle. Il s'écarta et profita des quelques secondes de silence que lui accorda Wade, encore sous le choc. Quand ce dernier se frotta les lèvres avec délice et leva un doigt comme pour prendre la parole, il se décida à prendre les devants. 

-Tu m'amuses. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un capable de me distraire de mon combat. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, j'ai fini par épouser la coupable. 

-Je ferais une fantastique mariée en blanc. J'exige le droit d'être escortée à l'autel par Charles Xavier. J'aurais préféré Stan Lee bien sûr, c'est un peu notre père à tous, mais il a dit définitivement adieux aux caméos. 

-Je suis sérieux. 

-Moi aussi. J'ai de la javel dans mon verre. Tu es sérieux, je suis sérieux, la situation géopolitique mondiale est sérieuse. Que fait-on maintenant ?

-À toi de me dire, sourit Cable. Je suis sûr que tu as quelques idées. 

-Je ne suis pas un mercenaire facile, s'effaroucha Wade. J'ai réussit à te séduire...

-On se demande bien comment. 

-J'exige d'être séduit en retour. 

Cable leva les yeux au ciel. L'oeil de Wade pétillait follement, ce qui l'inquiétait un petit peu. Mais il n'était pas arrivé là en hésitant à poser des questions dangereuses. 

-Et comment s'y prend-on pour réussir un exploit pareil ?

-Oh, il suffit de me montrer ta...

Cable le coupa d'un autre baiser. Il était déjà fatigué rien qu'en pensant au nombre de fois où il devrait user de cette méthode avant la fin du confinement. Il aurait aimé se rappeler combien de temps exactement celui-ci allait durer. Dix minutes après, alors qu'il était allongé sur le toit et que ses grognements se teintait d'une coloration tout à fait différente, il se demandait encore s'il préférait une fin rapide ou pas à la quarantaine.

À l'étage en-dessous, le reste de l'équipe d'X-Force levait son verre à la réussite de leur projet. Les choses avaient peut être dégénéré un peu en chemin, mais Wade se sentait mieux, Cable se sentait mieux et si le prix à payer était la santé mentale de Cyclope en apprenant qu'il risquait de devenir le beau-père du mercenaire le plus fou de la planète, ce n'était pas un prix très cher à payer.

Cupidon pouvait ranger ses flèches, aurait dit Shakespeare s'il avait vu la scène. Car les membres d'X-Force étaient les seuls dieux de l'amour. 


End file.
